Cruise to Hell
by Mystic Blue Fox
Summary: It's been one year since Darcia's death. Cheza and the wolves are living in the city. All the humans have forgotten that wolves have existed. And Paradise is just a cruise away. But when they meet a boy and his sister will it be a cruise to hell?
1. Finally

Summary: It's been a year since the wolves encounter with Darcia. Darcia is finally gone. The humans have forgotten all about wolves and that they exist. Cheza and the wolves can finally rest. But they still have to find paradise.

A/N: Their will be pairings but i'm not going to tell you who they are. I'm going to make it hard to find out who they are. Well as hard as I can. I know some of the things in here might not exist in their time but just use your imagination. this means i'm talking (this means it's a thought) this means it's an action this means a change in the scene. _this means a dream _this means a flashback

**An Idea**

"It's finally over," Blue thought aloud. She was sitting on the couch looking at a magazine. She was in her pajamas because it was 9 at night. Hige was in his wolf form with his head resting in her lap while she petted him.

"YEA! It feels great! We can finally be normal humans without people chasing after us!" Toboe excited. He was watching tv.

"Dont forget, we still have to find paradise." Kiba stated as he sit next to Tsume and Cheza at the table.

"He was just another obsticle in our way. We cant live here for long." Tsume clamed as he took a sip of his coffee. He was staring at Hige and Blue with anger in his eyes, anger or jealousy. Kiba did the same. He did have Cheza but he still liked Blue. Just someone who could keep up with him and liked danger as much as he did. They lived in a big abandend apartment. But with the money they made their jobs they fixed it up so it looked as good as new. Blue worked as a fashion designer, Hige worked at a fast food place, Toboe made toys, Kiba was a teacher, and Tsume and Cheza just stayed home.

**Hige's Dream**

_"See's Blue walking down the isle Beautiful." I said as i watched her gently flow down the isle with lunar flowers in her hands and hair._

_"blushing I never thought this day would ever come." She said as she smiled that smile that made me melt._

_"Do you Hige take Blue to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher read as he stared at me. Then everyone stared at me. _

_"I wouldnt want anything else. I do." I spoke with great confidence._

_"And do you Blue take Hige to be your lawfully wedded husdband?" He continued, looking at Blue._

_"I do." She said blushing. She looked so cute when she blushed._

_"Then I now pronounce you husdband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." he said calmy. I thought he would never make it to this. Then we stared deep into eachothers eyes. Then we leaned in and were only a couple of centimeters apart-_

" Hige. Hige. HIGE!" she yelled.

"waking up What the hell? I was having a dream where me and yo-" he stoped blushing.

"blushing and pointing down Um... your kinda making my legs go numb."

"Oh. Sorry." He got up and looked around. Everyone was staring at him. "I'm hungry".

"Figures. Look, i'm gonna go to bed. I have a big meeting tommorow." Blue yawned and then walked off to bed.

"This one is also tired." Cheza said as she too walked away. Her and Blue shared a room since they were both girls. Kiba and Hige shared a room. Toboe had his own room and Tsume was just too stubborn he just slept on the couch. They all went to bed.

the next morning

Blue woke up. She was the only one up. She got ready in her best clothes and went to have a cup of coffee. She walked past Kiba and Higes room. (They look so cute) She went into the kitchen and made some eggs and toast. She looked at her magazine again because she saw a certain article in there that caught here eye but she was too tired to read it last night. "IT"S PERFECT!"

"What is?" Kiba asked as he woke up. He looked at what she had in her hands. "Whats that?"

"It's our new vacation. shows the article to Kiba."

"It's way too much for all of us."

"Not exactly. I found it at just the perfect time. If the people at this meeting except the offer I get all the money since their my designs. And that will be more than enough to pay for all of us."

"Well if you think you can than yes. We can go. But dont tell anyone until your sure. ok?"

"Oh thank you Kiba!" She yelled. She hugged him and kissed him on the lips. "I'll try my hardest!" She grabbed her notebook and ran out the door. Kiba just sat there staring into space, smiling. He didnt know that two sad, teary eyes were staring at them the whole time.

A/N: I know it might be a little short but i still think it was pretty good. If you have any ideas on how to improve it R&R them to me. I do allow flaming just to tell me what i can well make better. Well thats all for now. R&R


	2. Destiny

A/N I'll update as much as i can. And this chapeter might not make since but all teh wolves except Kiba die and are reborn after Cheza freezes the world and makes it reborn. Just for those of you who are confused. And in the last chapter in authors note some ppl might be confused becasue i use stars for the actions and they didnt show up so i'm going to fix that by just getting rid of that kind of stuff. sorry for the confusion.

Special Thanx to **angel61991** and **Wolf of the Blue Moon **for reviewing. Keep up the reviewing and i'll keep udating. I'll try to read some of your guy's stories and review.

**We're leaving!**

Hige came up to Kiba after the kiss. "What was that all about?"

Kiba looked at him suspiciously. "Um...nothing. Why do u wanna know anyway?" He was starting to get annoyed.

"Because she's my girlfriend you idiot!" He was holding Kiba's shirt about to punch him.

"Since when did she begin to be your girlfriend?" Kiba asked with a smirk on his face. He knew this would get to Hige. And he was right. Hige set him down and went back to bed. (are they really going out? I mean how could i even know. They did make that pact. OHHHHHh! I'm making myself mad. But what about Cheza? But I still love Blue. She smart, pretty, strong...I couldnt want anything else. Wait i know. I'll just set Cheza up wiht Tsume or Toboe. Or even Hige to get him out of the way. It's perfect!)

Blue slammed through the door. "Pack your bags everyone we're leaving in 3 days!" By this time every one was staring at her.

"Um...Blue...exactly where are we going and why?" Tsume asked with confusion. He hadnt seen Blue this happy since her and Hige found eachother after Blue left. He thought back to that moment and thought how happy they were. (They were prancing around as wolves cuddling. How could i ever split that up?) Kiba was thinking of the same thing. Him and Tsume got a sad look on there faces.

"Well thanks to Kiba the people took my designs and Kiba said we could go on a cruise as a vacation since I got it!" she screamed holding onto Kiba's neck while his arm was around her waist. They let go of eachother and Blue ran over to Hige. "Can you beleive it Hige?" then she leaned over into his ear and wispered "We can finally have some time alone" she said with a grin on her face while she held Hige's hands.

(Why is she acting like this. She must be excited. Anyway i like it. Well the way she thinks anyway.) Hige thought to himself with a grin on his face. "It's wonderful Blue. I think we all need a vacation anyway. Who knows. We might find paradise on our cruise." He said looking over at Kiba while holding Blue closer to make Kiba jealous. He was only being nice to Kiba because everyone else was there. He was still mad at Kiba for what happened.

"Well then i guess we should get packing!" Toboe yelled. He was so excited. He had waited a long time for a break. After he was so close to paradise he could jsut smell all the lunar flowers, but he had to help Blue out. He looked up to Blue as a big sister. She took care of him and taking care of that guy while she was gone was only a little payback. Even if she says dieng for it was a little much.

The Night Before The Cruies

Blue sat out on the couch she was looking a little tense. She kinda fgured the whole Kiba and Hige thing that was going on. "Hey!" Blue jumped and turned around ready to attack but saw it was just Kiba so she sat back down again. He sat down beside her. "wanna tell me whats wrong?"

"No" she said sternly. She didnt want to worry him or make him wonder so she just kept it quiet.

"Are you sure? You look tense" At this Blue got up and went behind him. She started rubbing his shoulders.

"You dont look to lose there either big guy" she smiled.

"He likes you." Kiba said enjoying her roming fingers as they found there way down his back.

"Who" she said playing dumb. she knew Hige liked her.

"Hige. Me and him had a fight over u"

"Is that so? Well i'm going to go to bed" she kissed Kiba on the cheek and walked into Higes room. He was sitting on his bed making sure he had everything. He looked at her and she just passionatly kissed him. There tongues united and started playing together. Then they broke apart.

"Shit. What the hell was that for" He quietly asked.

"Because you deserved it" she said. giving him a butterfly kiss on the cheek, she winked and went to bed.

**Blue's dream**

_Kiba was running away from Hige who was trying to bite him in the ass._

_"Oh come here Hige" i cried as he came to me and i petted the top of his head. Then everything disappeared. All of a sudden Cheza walked up to me. _

_"My wolf. Your destiny is soon to come."_

_"What destiny? Cheza what are you talking about?"_

_"Your are the one half wolf and half dog. You are the only pup who survived. A human showed love towards you. You were cared for before us. You are the only one who we can count on. It is your destiny" then Cheza started to disappear._

_"Wait Cheza dont go! What is my destiny?" Then all the wolves in the world surrounded me. They looked up at me and started howling. They were saying repeatedly 'You are the survivor. You are the savior.'_

"Blue! Blue! wakeup. It was only a bad dream!" Blue heard Toboe's voice as she awoke from her slumber. She was all sweaty. "Hurry. We're going to be late."

"Oh yeah. The CRUISE! How could I forget?" She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. Everyone was waiting out in the car so she headed out wondering about what Cheza had just said.

Hope you guys enjoyed. R&R.


	3. The First Day

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for the reveiws. I'll try to R&R all of your stories. For the upcoming chapters there will be OC's. There just ones that i made up and I will explain them (age, style, etc.)

On the car ride there everyone was dead silent. Toboe and Cheza were asleep, Tsume was staring out the window daydreaming, Kiba was reading the tour guide, and Hige and Blue didnt look at eachother ever since their kiss. They finally got to the airport and found their plane. There was alot of people that they had to use 3 planes. All the wolves got onto their plane. Since it was the 3rd plane there was alot of room so they found seats very easily. Blue sat by the window and Kiba and Hige fought back and forth about who's going to sit next to her. "Blue is anyone sitting there?" Toboe asked. Blue looked at Kiba and Hige who were still bickering. "No" she said flatly.

"WHAT!" both Kiba and Hige yelled as they took the seat behind them. "Look what you did" Kiba said as he glared at Hige. "It wasnt my fault. Because of you she probably thinks we're both idiots!" Hige said. Then they both stuck their tongues out at eachother. "Stop acting like little kids. Toboe smaller than you and he's even acting better. For the rest of the plane ride there they were all quiet. Toboe fell asleep on Blue shoulder while Blue thought about that dream. She got up and walked over to Cheza. "Cheza, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, my wolf. What ever do you wish?"

"I had... this dream. Where you said i had a... destiny. May I ask what my destiny really is?"

"Oh. I too had that dream. But I am not the person to be asking. You will find that person soon."

They finally arived where their ship was. They found there rooms. Cheza and Blue shared a double room and Then rest of the boys shared a triple room. Blue got into a blue bathing suite with a green outline and Cheza got into a Purple one with pink flowers on it. They both took a long see-through skirt and put it over the top. "We're going to explore the ship" Blue yelled at the boys. Kiba and Hige just sat there bickering back and forth. "Um... I'm going with you." Toboe said unsteadly as he hopped into is swim trunks and followed the girls.

As they walked around, many people stared at them. "Look it's an arcade!" Toboe yelled as he ran in. Cheza saw a spa. "My wolf, what is that?" Blue looked over at the spa "I think that place can make you feel better. I've never been to one though. If you want to check it out you can. I'll just go on. Meet you back at the room." she said as Cheza walked into the spa. Blue saw a bar and walked in. There was a band playing one of her favorite songs. There were two girls, one on drums and one on electric piano, and a boy on guitar and microphone. He had shagy brown hair, a white tanktop with a red jacket over the top and black pants. After the song was over they exited the stage. "Hey there sweet thing" a drunk man came up to Blue. "Get the hell away from me"

"Oh come one. I just want a little kiss" He leaned in.

"I think she said to leave her alone" the boy from the band came up to her and grabbed the mans shoulder.

"You looking for a fight punk?"

"Your going to loose" the boy said with a grin. He dodged the guys punch and punched him in the stomach. "Told you"

"Jeeze. I cant beleive you just did that." Blue said staring at the motionless body lying on the floor.

"That man has always been hittin on us" on a lady with the bars uniform on came up. She had a texas accent.

"Se. We were getting sick of it. And all the other guys didnt do a thing about it." this lady had a french accent.

"My pleasure. I couldnt just sit back and watch pick on such a beautiful woman." he said smiling at Blue. She blushed. "By the way. My name is Arron."

"Big Bro I cant beleive you just did that!" A girl with Dark blue hair in pigtails, a white tanktop, a fingerless glove on each hand, and dark blue cargo pants with a gold bracelet on each hand and white sneakers came up to them. She was the boys age.

"Hey Little Sis." he hugged the girl.

"Hey, arent you the girl who plays drums in his band?" Blue said as she examened the two. "You guys look exactly alike. Are you twins?"

"Yes I am the girl that plays drums, and yes we are twins. He's 2 minutes older than me though. By the way, My names Kigari." the girl said as she held out her hand. She looked very friendly and she trusted her so she just shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. But I dont think I caught your name"Blue said as she pointed to the boy.

"Sorry, my name is Kira."

"YOO HOO Kira!" a girl with long blonde hair a pink t-shirt and a purple mini skirt with white knee-high boots came up to them. She was the same age as Kira and Kigari. It looked like she played the electic piano.

"Oh...hello... Serenady." Kira flinched as he turned to Blue.

"Uh... Serenady why dont we go get a drink?" Kigari said as she saw the look on her brothers face, seeing as to he wanted to be alone. Kira gave her a 'Thank you so much' twin telepathy as she, in return, said 'You owe me big time.' Then she gave him a grin and walked off with Serenady looking over her shoulder and staring at Blue giving her a 'He's mine' look. Blue stayed calm.

"So... you wanna get anything to drink?" Kira asked as he gave Blue a smile.

"Uh... sure whatever your haveing." Blue wasnt too sure about this. So whe just decided to go with the flow. And she did and had a great time.

"So where you from?"

"The city. Me and a couple of friends live up there."

"Must be great. Me, my sister, and her friend travel the country gathering whatever money we can to get by. It's pretty hard for us."

"i'm...sorry. I wish I could help."

"There's nothing anyone can do."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Well our mother died when we were very young and after that our father left us for a different woman. We got stuck in an orphanage but broke out after a week. We really didnt like being cooped up. After about a month of traveling we came upon a big tree in the center of a forest. Ton's of kids lived up in that tree. Like a giant tree house for abandened or run away kids. Me and my sister spent 2 years there. Thats where we met Serenady. Then we left promising to come back when we grew older to take care of the kids."

"And did you?"

"No. We never did. And I regret that."

"BLUE! There you are." She heard Hige's voice behind her. "Who's that?" He looked at Kira curiously.

"This is Kira"

"Oh, nice to meet you. Now Blue you have got to see this!"

"Ok. See you later" She said as Hige grabbed her hand a pulled her away.

"You like her, dont you?" Kigarai came up behind him.

"Yea. I think I do."

"That boy. He's going to get in the way."

"Yea. But if she likes him-"

"I know. I was just kidding. Anyway I like the one with black hair. He was kind of cute."

"Please. The tall one with the peircing's was really handsom." Serenady joined them. "But I wont leave Kira"

"Oh great." Kira said rolling his eyes. Than everyone laughed except Serenady.


	4. Carnival, Josh, and The Talent Show

A/N- Thanks for all who reviewed. Sorry for the wait, i have school. Anyways the song i'm using in this chapter is Scandelous cause I love that song.

"Serenady! Wake up!" Kigari screamed in her friends ear.

Serenady turned to her alarm clock "WHO THE HELL WAKES UP AT 6:00!"

"Me, now get up. We're going to the pool!" She said anxiously.

"Oh, well that makes a difference. Finally a chance to show my new bikini to Kira!" Serenady winked at Kigari. She just rolled her eyes.

After an hour Kigari came out wearing a blue bikini with green stripes that tied around her neck and a green see through skirt that hung loosely on her delicate hips. Serenady wore a strapless pink bikini with purple polka dots and a towel around her waist. "Let's go and get Blue." Kigari and Serenady walked to Blue's cabin and knocked.

Hige answered the door, "Aren't you the girls from last night?"

"Yes, we are. Got a problem?" Kigari wasn't in the mood for him.

"No, not at all!" He watched them, or more like there asses, as they walked to get Blue.

The girls walked to the pool. Blue had a purple bikini on with a long skirt on. All the guys stared as they walked by. One guy even had the guts to go up to Kigari and touch her ass. She just turned around and threw him in the pool. Nobody even bothered to come and talk to her after that. The girls went swimming while Serenady was soaking up the attention from all the guys. Kigari and Blue went to the hot tub. "We should do something for the talent show," Kigari said to start up a conversation.

"What did you have in mind?" Blue didn't sound too excited about the idea.

"How about a song. I heard you sing before, you're really good!"

The girls planned everything out then went to talk to Serenady about it. "That sounds totally cool!" She wanted to be lead singer but everyone decided Kigari was going to be lead singer.

"Do you know where the girls are?" Kiba looked everywhere.

"Yea, they went to the pool." Hige said as he watched TV and ate a bag of potato chips.

"It's a beautiful day out, we're on a cruise on the ocean, and all you can do is watch TV?" Blue, along with Serenady and Kigari, walked into the cabin.

"What are you girls doing back?" Toboe looked at them.

"Oh...no reason." Blue just mad a I-know-something-you-don't face at them. The guys just cocked an eyebrow at them as they walked to Blue's room and got dressed. Blue was wearing a spaghetti strap red t-shirt with black shorts. Kigari was wearing a blue one strap shirt with black pants. Serenady was wearing an off the shoulder pink shirt with a wavy black skirt.

When they walked back out the guys stared at them. "Where are you going?" Toboe asked. "Can I come?"

They girls looked at eachother. "Sure." Kigari said smiling. Toboe followed the girls to Kigari and Serenady's cabin. They explained everything to Toboe and made him promise not to tell anyone.

"I wonder where Kira is," Kigari said while looking around. She thought she saw Blue blush but just waved it off and went on with what she was doing. "First, we have to decide which song to do." The girls looked through all the cds and chose three songs.

"Which one do you think we should do?" Serenady showed the songs to Toboe. They were "Naughty girl", "Scandalous", and "Don't Lie". He knew exactly which one to choose, "Scandelous" cause Blue loved that song. Blue gave him a thumbs up.

"Ok, we have 2 weeks until the talent show. We'll each have our own responsebilities. Blue, you sign us up, Serenady, you choose the outfits, and I'll get the band. Okay?" Kigari looked at the 2 girls. They nodded their heads. "Okay, let's get to practicing." The girls listened to the song and memorised it. After taking one practice round at it, they decided to call it a day. The girls said goodbye and went there seperate ways.

Out on the dock Kigari ran into Kira. "Where have you been?" She looked very worried. He just stumbled on by. "OMG! You're drunk!" She helped him get to the room and laid him on the bed. She went and got a warm washrag and put it on his forehead. Once he was good enough to talk straight she decided to find out why he was the way he was. "Why?" she asked him.

"Why what?" He said not looking at her.

"You know exactly what! Why did you get drunk?"

"It's a free world, I can do anything I want!" He said sternly.

Tears started streaming down her face, "I know there's somethin wrong. I'm your twin, I can tell when there's something wrong."

"You're too smart for your own good." His face just looked cold and emotionless.

"That still doesn't explain why. We're here on vacation, to get rid of our troubles after..." Her voice trailed off as terrible memories came pouring back.

Kira sat up and glared at her. "Go ahead, say it! After they destroyed our home! Killed off our family, and forced all the kids to hide in a tree! After they anihalated our parents and almost us! And after they cursed us to be the way we are today!" Kigari looked down, her hair covering her face, and tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

She got up. "I will never forget that, and you know it. But you should get used to the way we are because nothing we do can change that! We are who we are! I've let go of the past, you should too!" Kigari had her hand clenched in a fist and it was twitching.

"So you want to forget all of that! Forget the friends we promised to return to! Forget our parents! Forget Josh!" Kigari looked up, and loosened her fist. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she did. She was speechless. Josh was the one who protected her when she was down. The only one, besides her brother and her, who had the special power they did. The only one who had the same strength as Kigari. He was the only one she ever loved. After a long silence Kira said, "The island, its the second one we're stopping at. Do...do you want to fulfill our promise? Do you want to see them all again?" Kigari sat on the bed and looked at her brother. She nodded her head then broke down in his arms, crying.

The next morning they stopped at the first island. That was where the talent show was to be held. They were staying there for 3 weeks. The people unloaded off the ship and Kigari, Kira, and Serenady met up with Kiba, Hige, Tsume, Blue, Cheza, and Toboe. Kira and Kigari saw Cheza and were awestruck. Kiba saw this but thought nothing of it. "Where to first?" Kiba said.

"I'm sorta hungry. Let's go get something to eat!" Hige exclaimed. Everyone just rolled there eyes. "What?" He said rubbing the back of his head. They went to buy something to eat. It was a small island so it wasn't that hard to get lost.

A couple of days after being there they saw a carnival going on. "Oh! Let's go to the carnival!" Kigari pointed at it and ran, along with the other girls and Toboe, to get tickets. The other guys walked slowly behind and got there tickets while Tsume just went to the bar. They decided to go on the rollarcoaster first. It was called "The Death Trap". They all boarded it. Hige "accidentally" got a seat next to Blue, while Cheza sat by Toboe, Serenady sat next to Kira, which she was really happy about but Kira sat as far away from her as possible, and Kigari sat next to Kiba. The ride started and they went up real high, did a few loops, and went staright into a tunnel. It was really dark but then fire blew out of the walls. Kigari screamed and threw her arms around Kiba's neck. After about 3 minutes she finally relised what she was doing and let go blushing. The ride went on about the same for a couple more minutes then stopped. Toboe and Hige threw up in a near by trash can. They went on a few more rides.

"Let's go on that one!" Serenady pointed to a spooky looking house that had a sign on top of it that said "The Haunted House". They walked in and thunder noised were heard. Kigari latched onto Kiba's arm but he didn't mind. They they stepped into a maze. Then mirrored walls came down and seperated them all.

Somebody came on the speaker, "Yes, you have all been seperated. The only way to find eachother is to get to the end, but watch out, there are traps around every corner." Then they were alone. Kigari started running. Bats flew down from the ceiling on to here head. "I didn't know they could have real bats." She kept on running and got to a dead end. Everything stopped, the bats stopped chasing her and there was so noise. "I don't like this." She looked around as if expecting something, then the floor opened up and she fell into a trap door. She landed in a closed in box. Then a picture of a very cute guy came on the wall. He had raven colored hair that was spiked (A/N- If you watch Naruto, his hair is like Sasukes) He had a blue t-shirt with white cargo shorts on and sneakers. On his back was a sword, he was smiling at Kigari. She stared at him and walked forward reaching out her hand to his face "Josh..". Then he disappeared and reappeared behind her, this time with red eyes and a cold, stern, heartless look on his face.

"You left Kigari, you left and never came back," the image said.

"I...I didn't mean to Josh. I'm sorry! I had to leave!"

"You promised you'd come back, you didn't. You promised me and u didn't keep your promise, YOU LIED! You broke my heart, so I'm going to kill you." He took out his sword and held it up to her. "DIE!" He yelled. She screamed then fainted.

When she woke up Kira was standing over her. She could see they were out of the ride. "What happened to you?" He looked at her. Kigari looked at him with a sad face and tears rolling down her cheeks.

She settled down. "I...I saw him. I saw Josh. He said I left him, he said I broke my promise. He wanted me dead."

"That's weird, that didn't happen to us." Kiba said as he looked at her.

"Then why did it happen to me?"

After Kigari settled down a bit, and since it was night, they decided to go on the ferris wheel. Since Kiba took a little likeing to Kigari he sat by her. The ferris wheel started going and after 1 turn it got stuck, Kiba and Kigari at the top. "Sorry, It'll take about 20 minutes to fix so just stay calm," the engineer said as he went to fix the ferris wheel. As if on cue fireworks started to go off. Everybody ooed and awed at the sight. Couples held on to eachother smiling and little kids were dancing around happily.

"It's beautiful..." Kigari whispered awe struck.

"Yeah..." Kiba said looking at her. Kigari slipped her hand into Kiba's not even looking at him. At first it startled him but he settled back in. The engineer finally got it working again and soon they were all reunited on the ground. They walked back to the ship and went there seperate ways.

(A/N- Sorry for the big time skip but right now its 12:30 at night and i'm really tired so just use your imagination to think of what they did for the rest of the days! XD)

The day of the talent show arrived and everyone was getting ready. Kigari had assembled the band, Blue had gotten them all signed up, and Serenady got the outfits. Blue had a blue tanktop with a black shaw and black capries on, Serenady had a blue long sleeve with a black skirt that cut off before her knees, and Kigari had a blue tanktop with a black jacket unzipped half way with black pants on. They were tuning up there voices when somebody bumped into them. She had red hair tied up in a ponytail, a black t-shirt with a white coat over the top, and a black very mini skirt on. "Watch where your going!" She snapped at them.

"Escuse me, I think you owe my friend an apologie!" Kigari said.

"Apoligy? Please, stars don't apoligize to anyone!" With that she turned and walked away with her little pose following closely behind and laughing.

"Bitch." Kigari spat at her. It was there turn to go on. They nervously stumbled to the stage. They saw the guys looking awe struck at them, they didn't know the girls were doing this. The music started to play...

**All-So so so scandalous  
You know you wanna sing with us  
Thats why you know you should be scared of us**

Kigari-Nice smile looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal  
1 touch gives me chills  
and we aint even close yet

Blue-Ruffneck all around  
aint been all over town  
Show me how you get down  
coz we aint even close yet

All-You got me feeling and u got me feeling weak  
Listen as i speak coz im careful as i creep  
You got me going crazy and u know i cant sleep  
Not watching you moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like ur little baby girl  
Your so special your like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
Your my number 1 baby and youve come to rock my world

Kigari-Your Dangerous Just scared of the way you move so scandalous  
Its all about the 2 of us, a 1 night stand just aint enough.  


**Serenady-I need some stimulation baby a little conversation maybe.  
You gotta spend a long night crazy to lose my baby**

All-Scandalous  
So Scandalous  
Scandalous  
So so so Scandalous

Kigari-Hot stuff head to toe  
where you go noone knows  
Cute smile planted on  
and we aint even close yet

Blue-Solid as a rock  
How many ways can you hit the spot  
show me what you got  
coz we aint even close yet

All-You got me feeling and u got me feeling weak  
Listen as i speak coz im careful as i creep  
You got me going crazy and u know i cant sleep  
Not watching you moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like ur little baby girl  
Your so special your like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
Your my number 1 baby and youve come to rock my world

Kigari-Your Dangerous Just scared of the way you move so scandalous  
Its all about the 2 of us, a 1 night stand just aint enough.  


**Serenady-I need some stimulation baby a little conversation maybe.  
You gotta spend a long night crazy to lose my baby**

All-Scandalous  
So Scandalous  
Scandalous  
So so so scandalous

Blue-A little conversation goes a long long way  
Shows a little patientce.. that you are here to stay

All-SO SHOW ME THAT YOU GIVE A AWWWW

Kigari-Your Dangerous Just scared of the way you move so scandalous  
Its all about the 2 of us, a 1 night stand just aint enough.  


**Serenady-I need some stimulation baby a little conversation maybe.  
You gotta spend a long night crazy to lose my baby**

Blue-Your Dangerous Just scared of the way you move so scandalous  
Its all about the 2 of us, a 1 night stand just aint enough.  


**Serenady-I need some stimulation baby a little conversation maybe.  
You gotta spend a long night crazy to lose my baby**

All-You know you wanna sing with us  
Thats why you know you should be scared of us  
You know you wanna sing with us  
Thats why you know you should be scared of us baby

The song ended and everyone started cheering and clapping. The guys whistled and stood up. The girls started smiling. They walked off stage.

The red haired girl was standing there. "Don't think just because they're whistleing means that you're going to win. I'm a star, I always win."

Kigari, for some reason, thought she knew this girl. "What's your name?" Kigari asked.

"What?" the red haired girl turned around.

"You heard me, what's your name?" "Well since you'll probably see it on every bus in every city you might as well know it. It's Kimi, Kimi Tikka." She walked away.

Kigari smacked herself mentaly. 'Of course i know who she is. Kimi is Josh's sister!'

A/N- Again sorry for the wait. I'm trying to get caught up with everything. Anyways I'm updating all my stories! Yippee! Anyways, hope you enjoy!


End file.
